W szponach fanonu
W szponach fanonu - krótki fanfic o tym, jak Nazz postanowiła napisać opowiadanie. Bohaterowie *Nazz Jefferson *Sophie Adventure *Ginger Hirano *Jolie Martin *Ferb Fletcher (tylko wspomniany) *Tayler Stevenson Fabuła ''Tayler uniósł wzrok sponad stosu książek. Miał coraz bardziej dość ilości nakładanych na niego, jak i na całą klasę sprawdzianów. Mógł przeboleć jeszcze historię, bo z nią nawet mu szło, jednak gdy widział wzory matematyczne, to brało go na wymioty. Ile jeszcze sinusów i cosinusów będzie musiał znosić w trakcie swojego życia i co najważniejsze, kiedy mu się to przyda? '' ''Westchnął ciężko, starając się nie usnąć. Siedział przed biurkiem, a wokół niego stały już stosy książek, notatek i innych, bliżej nieokreślonych rzeczy. '' ''Rozwiązywał szósty raz to samo zadanie, jednak wynik za każdym razem wychodził inny i na domiar złego, nieprawidłowy. Stevenson zaczął obawiać się, że za chwilę wypisze mu się długopis, a nie chciało mu się wychodzić do kiosku po kolejny. '' ''"Walić to, i tak nie zdam" ~ pomyślał, po czym taktownie wyrzucił kartkę do kosza, sięgając drugą dłonią po telefon komórkowy. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że gdy tylko go dotknął, na ekranie wyświetlił się numer Jolie Martin. Dzwoniła do niego. '' - Meh, to zbyt przewidywalne. Nazz odłożyła długopis na biurko, patrząc na kuzynkę pytająco. Blondynka spoglądała na kartkę, po której przed chwilą pisała Jefferson z niezadowoleniem, kręcąc nieznacznie przy tym głową. - Co ci się nie podoba? - zapytała niebieskowłosa. - Czemu Jolie nagle do niego dzwoni? Przecież to bez sensu. - To napisz to lepiej, jak jesteś taka mądra. - Hej, ja już mam pomysł na fanfic, nie będę pisać twojego za ciebie. - oznajmiła zdecydowanie Sophie, siadając na krześle obok. - Poza tym, ja się kompletnie nie znam, wcześniej pisałam tylko kartkówki. Nazz uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, ponownie biorąc długopis w ręce. ''- Halo? - odebrał. Uśmiech samoistnie wkradał się na jego twarz, gdy słuchał jej melodyjnego głosu. - Tak, obleję to. Nie przejmuj się, najwyraźniej kiedyś trzeba nie zdać. '' - Jolie wcale nie ma melodyjnego głosu. - wtrąciła Sophie. - Mogłabyś mi nie przerywać? - wycedziła przez zęby Jefferson, a ton jej głosu świadczył o tym, że nie ma co dłużej wchodzić jej w drogę. ''Tayler podniósł się z miejsca. Przy rozmowie z Jolie chodził po pokoju, z uwagą wysłuchując jej słów. Zaczęli dyskutować o wszystkim i o niczym, jak to mieli w zwyczaju. Od zawsze umieli się świetnie dogadać, dlatego nie mieli problemów z niezręczną ciszą. Ona nigdy nie miała miejsca i miejsca mieć nie miała prawa, gdy ta dwójka była razem. '' ''- Okej, to do zobaczenia. - powiedział, chcąc się rozłączyć, jednak w porę powstrzymał się. - Nie, czekaj! '' ''Zawahał się, a serce podskoczyło mu do krtani. Sam nie wiedział jak i co chce jej powiedzieć, jednak czuł, że z pewnością musi być to coś ważnego. Na tą chwilę przestał się kontrolować i umysł sam podpowiadał mu, co mówić. '' ''- Pójdziesz ze mną na randkę? - zapytał po chwili, przygryzając wargę. Jednak jak zwykle, nie było miejsca na niezręczną ciszę. - Super! To będę u ciebie po 19. Do zobaczenia! '' ''I dopiero wtedy nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę. '' ''Jego radość nie znała granic. Mając pewność, że nikt go nie widzi, przycisnął do ust poduszkę, piszcząc do niej jak dziewczyna. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Zgodziła się. Jolie zgodziła się pójść z nim na randkę! '' - Nie widzę jakoś piszczącego Taylerka. - wtrąciła ponownie Adventure. Nazz już miała coś odpowiedzieć, jednak zastanowiła się chwilkę. Faktycznie, nie miało to większego sensu, a obiecała sobie, że będzie trzymać się canonu, który napisało samo życie. - To może zamienię na to, że przybił pjonę sam ze sobą. - zaproponowała Niebieska. - Tak, to ma większy sens. ''W geście triumfu, Stevenson przyklasnął, co było raczej przybiciem pjony z samym sobą. Nie miał jednak czasu zastanawiać się nad tym jak bardzo brakuje mu przyjaciół, gdyż szybko zajął się rzeczami na prawdę ważnymi, a mianowicie, wyborem ubrania. '' ''Jego szafa nie oferowała typowo randkowych ciuchów. Dopiero teraz zaczął żałować, że nie zakupił nigdy wcześniej lepszych ubrań, tylko inwestował w gry, które w tej chwili przestały mieć dla niego większe znaczenie. Przebierał w szafie jak oszalały, aż w końcu wyciągnął coś, co mogło nadawać się do ubrania na uroczystą, jednak niezbyt oficjalną okazję. '' - Muszę opisywać co to było konkretnie? - zapytała Jefferson, przygryzając czubek długopisu. - Raczej nie, nikogo to nie obchodzi. Chyba, że masz pomysł. - Nie mam. To lecimy dalej. ''Popatrzył na zegar. Zostały jeszcze 4 godziny, więc miał jeszcze trochę czasu, by się przygotować nie tyle co fizycznie, ale i psychicznie. Nigdy wcześniej nie był na randce, nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować. Co ma jej powiedzieć, gdy zobaczy ją pięknie ubraną? Czy zwykłe "wyglądasz świetnie" nie stało się dawno banałem? A może powinien ucałować jej dłoń na powitanie i otworzyć drzwi od samochodu, czy raczej w jego przypadku, autobusu? '' ''I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wkopał się nie na żarty. '' Nazz przerwała pisanie, gdy usłyszała śmiech Sophii. Popatrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem, nie rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi. Czyżby jej twórczość była aż tak zła? - Coś nie tak? - Nie, nic. - odparła przez łzy. - Po prostu bardzo fajnie przedstawiasz Taylerka. Taki życiowy przegryw. Słysząc to, Jefferson nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wzięła słowa kuzynki za komplement, czym w sumie były. ''Szybkim krokiem poszedł do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Będąc w środku, zaczął rozglądać się za męskimi kosmetykami, z którymi nigdy wcześniej nie obcował. Pierwszym co wpadło mu w ręce był dezodorant. '' - O tak, zdecydowanie by mu się przydał. - przyznała Sophie. - Musisz przyznać, że nieźle oddaję jego charakter. ''Uśmiechnął się niepewnie do swojego odbicia, po czym przejechał kosmetykiem pod pachami. Nie był do końca pewny, czy to właśnie tak się tego używa, ale przecież nie zapyta o to taty, bo jeszcze zacznie wypytywać o szczegóły. Pozostawiony więc samemu sobie zaczął rozmyślać nad tym, jak właściwie działa woda kolońska. '' - Hej, a jak działa woda kolońska? - zapytała Nazz, przerywając na moment pisanie. Sophie zamyśliła się, gładząc przy tym swój podbródek. Jefferson patrzyła na nią, wyczekując odpowiedzi, jednak przez dobrą minutę siedziały tak w milczeniu, aż w końcu blondynka się poddała. - Nie wiem. - odpowiedziała. - Uznajmy, że Taylerek też nie wie. Niech się lepiej uczesze. - O, dobra myśl! ''Nie mogąc jednak dojść do żadnych satysfakcjonujących wniosków, odłożył wodę, po czym wziął w dłonie szczotkę. Po kilku głębokich wdechach przejechał nią po poplątanych włosach, doprowadzając je do stanu, który można nazwać "nie jest tragicznie". Może gdyby użył prostownicy, to coś by z tego wyszło? Szybko jednak zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, gdy doszło do niego, że to mało męskie, a Jolie wydaje się lubić mało zniewieściałych facetów. '' ''Popatrzył na swoje odbicie jeszcze raz. Golić raczej nie miał czego, wyciskać krost nie musiał, bo ich nie miał, więc tylko uśmiechnął się do siebie, poklepując swoje własne ramię. Będzie dobrze. Musiało być, bo w przeciwnym razie zbłaźni się, a Hermiona na pewno nie da mu o tym zapomnieć. '' ''Po kilku minutach wyszedł z łazienki, wracając do swojego pokoju. Miał jeszcze sporo czasu, który mógł wykorzystać na dalsze myślenie. Wszystko działo się tak spontanicznie, że nie zdążył nawet zaplanować gdzie ją zabierze. Było wiele opcji, jednak takie jak kino, teatr i restauracja były i zbyt przereklamowane i za drogie. Musiał wymyślić coś innego. '' ''Najlepszym wyjściem wydawał się być zwykły spacer, jednak takie bezsensowne chodzenie mogłaby uznać za nudne, a co za tym idzie, jego samego uznałaby za okropnego nudziarza. '' ''Nawet nie zauważył, gdy godziny mijały. '' - Zgrabna ucieczka od dalszego pisania i myślenia z fanfikowym Taylerkiem. - zauważyła Sophie. - Przecież wszyscy tak robią. ''Nawet nie zauważył, gdy godziny mijały. Zanim zdążył się obejrzeć, do 19 zostało tylko pół godziny. To był najwyższy czas, by już wyjść. '' ''Nie mówiąc nic rodzicom, wyszedł pośpiesznie z domu, idąc, a raczej biegnąc w stronę najbliższego przystanku. Pomijając fakt, że przewrócił się kilka razy, obdzierając przy tym kolana, na miejsce dotarł prawie bez szwanku. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, gdy wraz z chwilą jego przyjścia, pod przystanek zajechał autobus. '' ''- Jeden normalny. - powiedział, wchodząc do środka. '' ''Szybkim ruchem dłoni wyciągnął z kieszeni 2 dolary, po czym usiadł na samym końcu autobusu. Na jego nieszczęście jednak, nieświadomie usiadł obok dresiarza, którego obecność nowego pasażera niezbyt ucieszyła. '' ''- Masz jakiś problem? - burknął, patrząc na Taylera gniewnie. '' - Masz zamiar pobić biednego Taylerka? - zapytała Sophie, a kąciki jej ust siłą woli uniosły się. - Obiecałam Hermie, że jakiś uszczerbek na zdrowiu odniesie. - wyjaśniła Nazz. - I tak poszłam na ugodę, bo nie zgodziłam się, żeby został kaleką, a od takiego lima pod okiem nie umrze. - Czy ja wiem? Delikatny jest. ''Stevenson przesunął się instynktownie dalej, patrząc na siedzącego obok dresiarza ze zdziwieniem. '' - Oj, no przecież by się tak nie dziwił! - znów przerwała blondynka. - Był kiedyś w swoim rodzinnym kraju, to myślisz, że dresów nie widział?! - Pisząc fanfiki tworzę własne postacie. Tak, teraz Taylerek jest moją OC. Takiego go kocham. ''Nie trzeba było czekać, by szatyn oberwał pięścią prosto w oko. Momentalnie spadł z siedzenia, lądując pośladkami na twardej podłodze. Syknął z bólu, zasłaniając oko ręką, jednocześnie uciekając jak najdalej od napastnika. Usiadł po drugiej stronie autobusu, znacznie bliżej wyjścia. Resztę drogi spędził na przeklinaniu po polsku, co w jakiś sposób łagodziło ból. '' ''W końcu dojechał. Szybkim krokiem wysiadł z pojazdu, idąc w stronę domu swej lubej. Poczuł jak jego dłonie robią się wilgotne od potu. Jednak nie umiał używać dezodorantu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Jolie tego nie poczuje, jednak nie miał pojęcia jak wybrnie, gdy będzie musiał złapać ją za rękę. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał nawet, że boli go oko. '' ''Będąc na miejscu, poprawił szybko kołnierzyk, po czym zapukał do drzwi. Po krótkim czasie otworzyła mu Jolie, ubrana w różową sukienkę przepasaną czarnym paskiem. Na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech, chociaż w oczach widać było oznaki poddenerwowania. Nawet Tayler zauważył, że stresowała się tak samo jak on, co poniekąd przyniosło mu ulgę. '' ''- Cześć. - powiedziała. '' ''- Cześć. - odpowiedział. '' ''Stali w bezruchu, a jedyne co umieli zrobić, to patrzeć się na siebie. Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia co powiedzieć, aż w końcu twarz chłopaka pokrył lekki rumieniec. Zapomniał o kwiatach. '' ''- Może pójdziemy do kwiaciarni? - zaimprowizował. '' ''Dziewczyna zdziwiła się nieco. Wprawdzie nigdy nie była na randce, jednak wyjście do kwiaciarni było nowością. Nie miała zamiaru jednak protestować. W odpowiedzi podała mu rękę, która w dotyku była tak samo wilgotna jak jego, po czym wspólnie udali się w wcześniej wspomniane miejsce. Jako iż mieszkała ona na kompletnym zadupiu, znów musieli pojechać autobusem, w którym Tayler, jak rasowy gentelmen zapłacił za oba bilety i zadbał, by nie usiedli blisko jakiegoś dresiarza. '' ''Martinówna oparła głowę o oparcie fotelu. Dopiero gdy emocje w niej opadły zauważyła siniaka pod okiem chłopaka. '' ''- Coś ci się stało? - zapytała, wskazując na ślad. '' ''- Wywaliłem się. - powiedział szybko, uznając to za lepsze wyjście od przyznania się do prawdziwej wersji. '' Jefferson odłożyła długopis na biurko, biorąc kartkę w dłonie. Dokładnie przeczytała każde zdanie, podczas gdy Sophie zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. - To już? - Wena mi się skończyła. - powiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu. - Nie jest złe, ale chyba masz rację z tym kiepskim przedstawieniem Taylerka. On by raczej się aż tak nie pocił. - Nie znasz go. Kiedyś przed ślubowaniem pierwszoklasistów spocił się tak, że aż się poślizgnął. Bardziej boli mnie fakt, że on tutaj buja się w Jolie. Ja tego kompletnie nie widzę. On jest w kimś na bank zabujany, ale wątpię żeby była to Jolie. Nazz popatrzyła na kuzynkę z politowaniem. W takich chwilach korciło ją, by powiedzieć jej kto jest tym zauroczeniem Taylera, jednak za każdym razem w porę się powstrzymywała. - No tak. W każdym razie ja swój fanfik kiedyś dokończę. - Zaspojlerujesz jakoś? - zapytała z pogodnym uśmiechem Adventurówna, podbierając policzki dłońmi. - Będzie ślub? - Myślałam raczej nad jakąś apokalipsą i by w ostatnich chwilach życia wyznali sobie miłość, ale twoja opcja chyba lepiej się sprzeda. Świat nie jest gotowy na takie dramaty. - po tych słowach Nazz włożyła kartkę do szuflady. - No, a ty co tam planujesz napisać? - Nie mam konkretnych pomysłów, wena mnie zawodzi. Liczę, że Ginn jakoś mnie natchnie. - Wpada dzisiaj? - Miała przyjść. W czasie czekania na Ginger, kuzynki zajęły się omawianiem swoich fanfików i spojlerowaniem sobie nawzajem. Nazz nie podobał się pomysł ślubu Ferba i Jolie, jednak wyjątkowo przypadł jej do gustu wątek z atakującymi robotami z przyszłości, które miałyby zamordować pana młodego pod ołtarzem, by panna młoda mogła do końca swoich dni płakać o ukochanym. Jefferson obiecała sobie, że napisze tego kontynuację, jak Jolie pociesza Taylerek. - O i wymyśliłam już ich dzieci! - zawołała radośnie Adventure. - Będą mieć córkę, Virginię Sophie Nazz Fletcher! Ładnie, prawda? - Całkiem całkiem. Też już im wymyśliłam dziecko, tylko że syna. Arnold Nazziar Sopher Stevenson. Blondynka popatrzyła na niebieskowłosą z niedowierzaniem. - Trzeba ci przyznać sis, masz fenomenalny gust do imion! - odparła całkowicie szczerze. - Aż mi serce stanęło z tego wrażenia. - To nie dobrze sis, serce chyba powinno bić. Wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Dziewczyny popatrzyły w ich stronę, spodziewając się swojego gościa. - Otwarte! - krzyknęła w ich stronę Nazz. Jak się spodziewały, do pokoju weszła Ginger. Japonka zamknęła za sobą cicho drzwi, uśmiechając się niepewnie. - Cześć wam. - powiedziała, siadając na łóżku obok biurku. - Ola Ginn. - przywitała ją Nazz. - Napisałaś? Dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej zacisnęła notesik, który trzymała pod piersiami. Wyglądała na lekko onieśmieloną i wystraszoną. Mimo to, chciała pochwalić się swoim dziełem, nawet jeżeli miałby spodobać się tylko jej. - Więc, jak pewnie wiecie, bardzo shipuję Taylerka i Hermę. Chciałam narysować mangę, jednak w porę przypomniałam sobie, że nie umiem rysować. Napisałam więc krótki fanfik, jednak nie ma zbyt rozbudowanej fabuły. W sumie to nie jestem pewna czy nadaje się do przeczytania przez kogokolwiek. - Pokaż. - powiedziała z uśmiechem Sophie, gdy ta podała jej notatnik. Nazz zajrzała kuzynce przez ramię, zagłębiając się w tekst. ''Tayler opadł na łóżko, oddychając ciężko. Cały był rozgrzany i spocony, a jego koszulka leżała gdzieś pod drzwiami. Zaplątała się w nią bielizna Hermiony. '' ''Dziewczyna ułożyła się na nim, obdarzając mokrymi pocałunkami. '' - Dobra, ja nie chcę czytać tego dalej. - powiedziała z obrzydzeniem Nazz, zabierając głowę z ramienia Sophii. - Ginn, po tobie bym się tego nie spodziewała! Japonka zaczerwieniła się nieco, jednak uśmiech mimowolnie wkradł się na jej twarz. Sophie natomiast nie odrywała wzroku od tekstu, a jej twarz wyglądała, jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślała. - Dlaczego Taylerek jest przykuty kajdankami do łóżka? - zapytała po chwili. - Sis, może lepiej tego nie czytaj. - stwierdziła zaniepokojona Jefferson, jednak jej kuzynka tylko machnęła ręką. - Dobra, ale żeby potem nie było, że nie ostrzegałam. Blondynka zatraciła się w fanfiku, chociaż nie rozumiała połowy treści w nim zawartych. Nazz natomiast wyjęła z szuflady swoje opowiadanie, zagryzając długopis. - Nie mam pomysłu co dalej. - powiedziała. - Ale nie mam zamiaru pisać opowiadania al'a ty. Co mogą robić Jolie i Taylerek na randce? - Może niech otworzy się przed nimi portal do wymiaru gdzie żyją smoki? - zaproponowała. - W sumie to mieli iść do kwiaciarni, ale twój pomysł też nie jest zły. Po tych słowach, dziewczyna ochoczo zabrała się za pisanie. ''Jolie trzymała go mocno za rękę, jakby bała się, że ten zaraz jej ucieknie. Oczywiście chłopak nie miał takiego zamiaru, jednak przez cały ten czas uporczywie myślał jakim cudem kupi jej dobre kwiaty, nie pytając przy tym o jej ulubione. Nawet nie zauważyli, gdy zacisnęli swój uścisk. '' ''Zauważyli jednak, gdy otworzył się przed nimi portal. '' - Tak po prostu? - wtrąciła Hirano. - To ten tajemniczy element. - wyjaśniła Nazz. - Potem to wyjaśnię. Jak będzie mi się chciało oczywiście. ''- Co się dzieje?! - zapytała przerażona Jolie, chowając się za plecy Taylera. '' ''- Nie mam pojęcia. '' ''I zanim zdążyli zrobić cokolwiek, zostali wciągnięci do innej rzeczywistości. '' ''Portal wyrzucił ich na środku polany. Krajobraz był zupełnie inny, niż ten w Danville. Brakowało ulic, czy chociażby domów. Nie było nic, poza zieloną trawą, błękitnym niebem i trzema smokami latającymi nad ich głowami. '' ''Oboje popatrzeli z przerażeniem w górę. Jeden z smoków, który wyróżniał się czarną grzywą (dwa pozostałe miały blond) zleciał bliżej nich, po czym zionął ogniem. '' Pisanie przerwało jej otworzenie drzwi. W progu stanął owinięty wyłącznie w ręcznik wokół bioder, ociekający wodą i wyraźnie zdziwiony Tayler. Na jego widok, Nazz i Sophie pomachały mu radośnie, natomiast Ginny przywitała go z nieco mniejszym entuzjazmem. Głównie dlatego, że zrobiło jej się głupio. - Cześć Taylerku! - zawołała Sophie. - Opis Ginn trochę nie pasuje to twojej prawdziwej figury, ale była blisko. - po tych słowach, zwróciła się do Hirano. - Zamień "czteropak" na po prostu "brzuch bez grama mięśni, ale i bez tłuszczu". Co się burzysz Taylerku, to komplement? - zapytała, gdy chłopak zatrzasnął za sobą drzwiami. - Co wy robicie w moim pokoju?! - To to jest twój pokój? - zapytała Nazz, rozglądając się dookoła. - To może dużo wyjaśniać! Ale wiesz, to nie nasza wina, że w twoim pokoju wena wręcz unosi się w powietrzu! Chcesz zobaczyć co o tobie napisałam? - A mogę się najpierw ubrać? - Nie! Czytaj! Stevenson westchnął ciężko, jedną dłonią podtrzymując ręcznik, a drugą sięgając kartkę niebieskowłosej. Z uwagą przejrzał tekst, podczas gdy na twarzy Nazz malowało się coraz większe podekscytowanie. Nie mogła doczekać się pochwał, jakie zaraz po niej spłyną. W końcu, trzeba przyznać, że jej twórczość zasłużyła co najmniej na Oscara, lub Nobla! - Bez sensu. - powiedział w końcu. - Ja w ogóle nie zachowuję się jak ja. No i nie zdziwiłby mnie widok dresa. W okolicy mieszka podobny, chociaż jest raczej przyjazny. No i najważniejsza rzecz, nie zaprosiłbym Jolie na randkę. Na te słowa, uśmiech z twarzy Nazz momentalnie zszedł, a jego miejsce zajęło rozczarowanie. Po chwili jednak, przybrała minę typowej złości. - Po prostu zazdrościsz mi talentu pisarskiego. - odparła, wyrywając mu kartkę z dłoni. - Ubrałbyś się lepiej, a nie paradujesz z samym ręcznikiem przy ludziach. - Ale to jest mój pokój! - przypomniał. - Swoją drogą, nie jest za późno na odwiedziny? - Nie przesadzaj, jest dopiero druga w nocy. - wtrąciła Sophie. - Hej, a chcesz zobaczyć co napisała o tobie Ginn? Zanim Tayler w ogóle wyciągnął ręce po twórczość Hiranówny, główna zainteresowana szybko wyrwała kartkę z dłoni Sophii, przyciskając ją do siebie. - Nie! - krzyknęła. - Nie chcesz tego czytać! - Potwierdzam. - powiedziała Nazz. - Ja też nie chciałam. - Mi się tam podoba. - dodała Sophie. - Ale nie rozumiem tych tricków w łóżku. Po co kajdanki? Po co te całe... - Muszę iść! Dobranoc! Po tych słowach, Ginger opuściła pośpiesznie pokój. Pozostali odprowadzili ją wzrokiem. - Nie chciałybyście może do niej dołączyć? - zapytał Tayler. - Mam lepszy pomysł. - odpowiedziała Nazz. - Zarwiemy noc i będziemy pisać fanfiki! W odpowiedzi Sophie zapiszczała z radości. Tayler natomiast uniósł brwi, patrząc na nią z niezadowoleniem. - Po moim trupie. - Mogłabym powiedzieć ci, że podczas tej, jakże długiej przemowy spadł ci ręcznik, ale poczekam aż sam się zorientujesz. - powiedziała dobitnie Nazz, splątując ręce na piersi. Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy, spoglądając z przerażeniem w dół. Jak się jednak okazało, ręcznik w dalszym ciągu był na swoim miejscu. - Bardzo zabawne. - powiedział ironicznie z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. - Szkoda, że nie widziałeś swojej twarzy. - odparła w akompaniamencie chichotu Sophii. - Tak czy inaczej, utknęłam w martwym punkcie fanfiku. Może powinnam się z tym przespać? - To chyba dobry pomysł. - odpowiedziała Adventure. Gdy chłopak odetchnął już z ulgą, myśląc, że te zaraz opuszczą jego pokój, stało się coś, czego by się nie spodziewał. Nazz zdjęła buty, po czym po prostu położyła się w jego łóżku, przykrywając się kołdrą. - Sis, mogę spać z tobą? - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie Sophie. - Jasne sis, jakoś się wciśniemy. - odpowiedziała, posuwając się bardziej w prawo. Gdy zadowolona blondynka położyła się już obok, obie przykryły się kołdrą, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że Tayer stoi obok. - Dobranoc kochani. - Dobranoc. - powiedziała brązowooka. - Hej, to już przesada! - zaprotestował szatyn. - To jest moje łóżko, swoich nie macie?! Mówił coś jeszcze, jednak nikt go nie słuchał. Dopiero gdy skończył swoją przemowę, Nazz spokojnie otworzyła oczy, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. - Taylerku, tym razem ręcznik na prawdę ci spadł. Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania